Cuando la noche cae …
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Harry frunció el ceño mientras vigilaba Malfoy Manor desde la distancia. La luna brillaba en medio de la noche y las estrellas resplandecían con fuerza. Entonces vio un brillo y se acercó al lugar donde un muchacho de ojos verdes le miró.


**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece.

 **NA. ¡Felices fiestas!**

* * *

 **Cuando la noche** **cae** **…**

.

.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras vigilaba Malfoy Manor desde la distancia. La luna brillaba en medio de la noche y las estrellas resplandecían con fuerza, por lo que levantó la cara y miró al cielo para admirarlas; sin duda esta era una de las razones por las que el dueño de la mansión había luchado por conservar la propiedad, pensó. La vista era realmente hermosa, solo uno con los bosques y las estrellas...

Con su traje de auror agitándose por el frío viento del lugar, buscó con la mirada si alguien más se encontraba alrededor. En su opinión era absurdo que el Jefe de Aurores lo pusiera a vigilar Malfoy Manor cuando el único Malfoy que había sobrevivido a la guerra había sido Draco Malfoy, y Harry dudaba seriamente que haya apoyado a la fuga de los mortífagos del mes pasado; pero allí estaba, congelándose en los fríos bosques de Wiltshire solo para cumplirle sus caprichos a ese cabrón que de seguro estaba frente a una chimenea calentita burlándose de él.

Aún así no se arrepentía de llamarlo holgazán.

Desobedeciendo las órdenes de estar atento en todo momento, se acomodó la bufanda roja y los guantes, y, desde el árbol más seguro que encontró, se permitió cerrar los ojos y descansar. Parkinson, Nott y Zabini estaban visitando al dueño de la mansión, a saber qué hacer, y al parecer se quedarían a dormir; por lo que al menos sabía que Malfoy estaría bien acompañado y a menos que los cuatro estuvieran involucrados con ex-mortífagos, no había manera de que vinieran a buscar al rubio.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero cuando abrió los ojos seguía siendo de noche. Sabiendo que debía permanecer en la misma posición hasta el amanecer, sacó un cigarrillo que fumó lentamente, mientras observaba los alrededores. No había nadie a quién pudiera molestarle después de todo. Hermione odiaba el cigarro, por todo el humo y el olor que emitía; y Ron odiaba la actitud que Harry había tomado desde que terminó la guerra, por lo que pedirles a alguno de ellos que lo acompañaran en esa aburrida misión habría sido además de inútil, exasperante.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero se sentía un poco solo. Decir que Ron odiaba su actitud era poco. El pelirrojo se estaba distanciando de él porque insistía que Harry debía dejar de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. Y aunque tenía que admitir que se había vuelto un poco cabrón y salía con más personas de las necesarias, también sabía que era momento de vivir su vida como le diera la gana, después de haber desperdiciado su adolescencia huyendo de un loco maniático. Ron no era quien lidiaba con todas esas pesadillas, o recordaba cómo era morir. Tal vez había perdido a Fred, pero al menos tenía a sus padres y a sus hermanos, a Hermione. Harry estaba solo. Molly podía ser la mujer más amable que hubiera conocido pero él extrañaba a sus padres, a su padrino y a Remus. Y ahora que la guerra había pasado, podía tomarse el tiempo de estar furioso con el mundo y con su propia vida. Podía sentir la envidia dentro de él al ver a los demás convivir con sus familias, mientras él regresaba a una casa vacía solo para dormir. Al menos, con la vida que llevaba, por momentos olvidaba todo eso. Y si, estaba consciente de que jugaba un poco con sus parejas, si podías llamarlos así, pero Harry no era el que los buscaba. Era al revés.

Harry solo…

Aprovechaba la situación. Les daba lo que querían.

Los utilizaba, porque ellos también lo utilizaban a él y a su fama para ser envidiados.

Y sin embargo, sin importar toda la compañía que pudiera conseguir, se sentía solo.

Ojalá, pensó mirando al cielo nuevamente. Ojala pudiera encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera feliz. Qué me permitiera olvidar la guerra, que calmara mis pesadillas…

Alzó la mirada y miró las estrellas, luego cerró los ojos, deseando, como el niño de 10 años desde su habitación que alguna le cumpliera su deseo. Que alguien lo rescatara de la vida que vivía.

Ese sentimiento de tristeza fue interrumpido cuando una luz brilló en los alrededores, alertando al moreno de tal manera que desapareció el cigarro que tenía en mano y se puso en marcha, pensando, en su interior cómo iba a patear el trasero de Draco Malfoy por ser lo suficiente estúpido para jugar al mortífago nuevamente.

Cuando estaba acercándose a la mansión, un nuevo ruido lo alertó y se escondió antes de que alguien lo viera. Para su sorpresa, Draco Malfoy y sus amigos salieron al bosque, probablemente buscando qué pudo alterar momentáneamente las barreras de su mansión. Desde donde estaba, Harry detuvo cualquier movimiento y lo miró detenidamente pues no creía que al otro le gustara ser vigilado.

Draco Malfoy, fue su primer pensamiento, ¿Hace cuánto que no lo veía cara a cara?

Estaba realmente atractivo con su cabello rubio libre de gel y sus túnicas azules. Tenía la varita en mano y el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera a punto de hechizar al primero que se atravesara en su camino. La forma en que había recuperado su carácter luego de la guerra, la manera en que se había mantenido fuerte en los juicios, y había enfrentado al mundo mágico, siempre había sorprendido a Harry. Era como si el gryffindor hubiera soportado la guerra valientemente y luego se hubiera desmoronado, y el slytherin todo lo contrario. Enfocando su mirada en los ojos del rubio, Harry dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa sintiéndose momentáneamente como si estuviera en cuarto, cuando aún tenía a Remus y a Sirius vivos, como cuando apreciaba de corazón a sus amigos y estaba contento de tener magia.

Supuso que era porque Malfoy, para bien o para mal, hacía sentir a Harry fuerte.

Sería tan genial sentirse igual de bien todo el tiempo. Quizá podría…

Negó con la cabeza. No estaba ahí para pensar en citas, sino para buscar un posible cómplice de un crimen. Además, ¿Acaso él no era de los que no creían en las relaciones? ¿Por qué entonces estaba considerando invitar salir a Draco Malfoy, sangre pura, cuyo deber era casarse y producir un heredero?

Draco Malfoy no era cualquier rubio hueco al cual seducir y luego botar como lo hacía generalmente con los otros. Este era DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY BLACK. Si el solo nombre, que recolectaba magia negra en sus apellidos, te gritaba que involucrarse con él era una estupidez; la mirada de odio que le precedía te lo confirmaba, y la varita en su mano, lista para hechizar a alguien te lo repetía.

Harry hacía que los demás lloraran por él. En caso de que Draco Malfoy lo hiciera, cosa que dudaba seriamente, primero le iba a partir la cara y después…

Después le lanzaría un crucio, un sectumsempra y finalmente un Avada.

Y luego... quizá lloraría un poquito. Pero no por Harry, más bien de la vergüenza de haberse dejado engañar. Y si lo dejaba vivir la vida de Harry sería un infierno, porque su venganza no se acabaría hasta que olvidara lo que le había hecho.

Es decir el día de su muerte.

El de Harry, ya que igual y solo para molestar, si el rubio moría antes se volvía fantasma.

Suspiró.

Dejando esas ideas aparte, Harry observó como el rubio miró por un rato a lo lejos y frunció el ceño buscando a los alrededores pero no pareció encontrar nada y volvió a la mansión. Harry supuso que, dado que el escape de Azkabán era información confidencial, de haber tenido el rubio algo que ver con mortífagos estos se habrían presentado ante él o él hubiera abierto las barreras hacia otros. Pero Malfoy no había hecho nada que no hubiera hecho un residente normal en su situación.

Agitando su varita, se dirigió a buscar la fuente de la luz, pero cuando escuchó unos quejidos dolorosos en los alrededores se detuvo y lanzó un encantamiento desilusionador , y uno de silencio, sobre él . Cuando los quejidos se repitieron, y unas sombras empezaron moverse a la distancia, se acercó a ellos, listo para tomar su varita y atacar. Se mantuvo pendiente de la aparición de personas con túnicas negras y máscaras blancas, o intentando abrir un pasaje al interior de la mansión pero nada de esto sucedió. En su lugar, solo encontró a unos adolescentes tirados en el suelo con algunos niños encima. Merlín, probablemente eran tontos estudiantes de Hogwarts intentando acceder a la Mansión para conocer las mazmorras.

Morgana sabía lo mucho que los aurores odiaban a Dean por sus historias sobre éstas a los estudiantes. Se retiró el hechizo y caminó hacia ellos con toda la intención de regañarlos cuando el llanto de un bebé lo paralizó. Especialmente cuando frente a él, estaba un chico de ojos verdes y cabellos negros igual a él mirándole con la boca abierta.

-¿Papá?

El mundo de Harry se tambaleó.

.

Elliot suspiró por quinta vez mientras veía a Carina y Berenice corretearse entre sí, y mecía suavemente a Gabriel en sus piernas. Estaban en Hogsmeade y habían aparecido la noche anterior en Inglaterra así que estaban curiosos por saber qué tanto había cambiado Hogsmeade. Había sido raro, porque apenas caer, habían sido encontrados por el auror y cuestionados hasta el cansancio acerca de quiénes eran y dónde vivían, cuando que los encontrara el rubio habría sido lo más probable. No obstante, supuso que había sido lo mejor. Aún recordaba la cara de su padre al encontrarlos en las afueras de la mansión Malfoy, cuyas barreras habían impedido que aparecieran en su interior, y enterarse que Elliot, las gemelas y el bebé eran sus futuros hijos. Si hubiera sido su padre Draco, probablemente le hubiera dado un mini infarto al ver que su hijo mayor sea una copia exacta de Potter. O también era probable que no les creyera nada, y los hubiera hechizado al momento y llamado al Ministerio. En cambio Harry, solo los miró fijamente antes de empezar a preguntar y finalmente rendirse ante la insistencia de todos los menores a que venían del futuro. Aunque aún si era contra la ley, Elliot estaba seguro que les había administrado veriseratum en la cena, antes de seguir preguntando. Gracias a Merlín aún conservaba Grimmauld Place, por lo que tuvieron un lugar donde quedarse.

Levantando la vista, hizo una mueca cuando vio que su padre sacaba un cigarro, logrando que lo metiera de nuevo en su bolsillo. Lo escuchó quejarse nuevamente sobre su llegada pero como no era la primera vez que lo escuchaban, todos lo ignoraron y Elliot siguió arrullando a Gabe, tratando de olvidar que su estómago le reclamaba alimento.

 _Adelante_

 _Atrás_

 _Adelante_

 _Atrás_

La primera vez que había visto al hombre no había podido creer que era su padre. Era tan diferente… más… amargado, sarcástico y desconfiado. No se parecía mucho al hombre que los había criado con dulzura. Que sonreía al mirarlos a ellos o a su padre, y les acariciaba el cabello con diversión. Este hombre era tan distinto... más solitario, más frío. Tal como una vez escuchó de tío Ron. Escuchando las continuas quejas de los otros, que incluso lo estaban hartando a él, vislumbró a su otro padre mirando las estanterías y sonrió.

-Hey, Harry- susurró- ¡Harry!

-¿Qué?

-Mira, ¡ahí está mi… Malfoy!

El otro lo miró malhumorado. Los niños voltearon interesados y cuando vieron al otro sonrieron emocionados, hasta que Mark les hizo señas de que no dijeran nada.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? -desvaneció su emoción Elliot - Tenemos hambre y seguro él sabe dónde ir a comer.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser él? Además los estoy llevando a un buen lugar.

Elliot se enfadó y lo miró con frialdad.

-Ve y pregúntale.

-No creas ni por un momento que…

-Eh, tío Harry- murmuró uno de los chicos, Matt, creía se llamaba- No te aconsejo que empieces una batalla verbal con él. No importa cuan educado y amable pueda ser, tiene hambre y Merlín sabe que cuando tiene hambre se pone de mal humor y es horrible soportarlo.

-Se parece al tío…-empezó uno de los mayores riendo, Mark, y el adolescente que había hablado antes suspiró y le dio un codazo que evitó que el otro hablara.

-No necesito preguntarle. Los llevaré a esa nueva cafetería que abrió la semana pasada. Es buena, Antonhy me la mostró y…

-¿Anthony? ¿Quién es Anthony?

-Es mi...-se tragó la palabra, pues no creía que fuera apropiado que sus hijos la escucharan- Novio-exclamó con dolor en su corazón.

-¿Vas a llevarnos- interrumpió Elliot malhumorado- a un lugar donde fuiste con alguien que no fue padre?

-Eh, Elliot- llamó uno de sus amigos- tío Harry no sabe quién es tu padre.

Harry también lo miró malhumorado.

-Oh, ¿y dónde quieres ir?-exclamó con sarcasmo.

-Incantatum.

-¿Incantatum? ¿Ese lugar nuevo donde solo come la gente snob?

-La comida es muy buena.

\- Y excesivamente cara.

Elliot enrojeció.

El adolescente moreno de ojos azules, se compadeció de él.

-Ehm, tío Harry. Tu primera cita con el tío… tu esposo...fue ahí.

-¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando ¿Me casé con un snob?

Las gemelas dejaron de jugar y lo miraron.

-¿Qué?-dijeron a la vez.

-Ve, y pregunta-repitió Elliot.

-No tengo porque…

-¡Ve y pregunta! Maldita sea…

-Mira no me importa quién seas, no voy a …

-¿Potter?-preguntó una voz y Harry se congeló y notó, por primera vez que todos alrededor lo veían. - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No-exclamó mirando a Draco.

-¡Si!-exclamaron los niños.

-¿Cómo llegamos a Incantatum?-preguntó uno de los tres mayores.

-¿Incantatum? -repitió Draco y empezó a dar indicaciones de cómo llegar al lugar. -Aunque creo que les gustará más Honey House. A una amiga mía, Pansy, le encantan sus postres. Y es más económico. -Agregó mirando a Harry, quien crispado por los nervios de cuidar un montón de niños que él que se quejaban constantemente por el hambre, no eran los únicos, gracias, trataba inútilmente que Kyle, el ahijado del rubio e hijo de Pansy, se quedara quieto. Aunque de inmediato, calmó sus movimientos y miró al rubio al escuchar el nombre de su madre. Luego, volvió a lo suyo.

-¡Es perfecto!-exclamó Elliot -me parece un buen lugar.

-Ni siquiera sabes como es-le dijo Harry, pero el moreno rodó los ojos ignorándolo.

-No, importa, es mucho mejor que el lugar donde quieres llevarnos.

Harry bufó, pero guardó silencio.

-¿Honey House?-exclamó Matt como para sí mismo- siempre quise conocerlo. Mi madre hablaba de ese lugar. Lástima que cerraran.

-Está abierto- aclaró Draco, sin entender la frase de Matt.

-Ni siquiera sabía que existía- exclamó Harry y Elliot se permitió mirarlo y sonreír suavemente cuando Draco empezó a decirle dónde estaba. Su cabello rubio estaba desordenado y sus ojos grises, más fuertes que los del bebé que sostenía, se mostraban un poco exasperado por las constantes preguntas del ojiverde que interrumpían su explicación.-Presta atención, Potter, cuando veas la librería, da vuelta a la derecha y la verás- exclamó nuevamente y por un momento a Elliot le pareció por un momento ver a su rubio padre, con sus 33 años, tratar de explicarle algo a su amado esposo.

Amplió la sonrisa. En realidad no creía que hubieran sido explicaciones difíciles pero sabía que Harry no estaba prestando atención mientras trataba que ninguno de los pequeños cruzara la calle sin su consentimiento.

-¿Es que...No puedes hacerme un mapa o algo, Malfoy?-se rindió finalmente Harry.

-¿Me ves cara de Granger, Potter?- preguntó el rubio incrédulo - para qué tendría pergamino en mano cuando estoy solo dando un paseo por la calle. Además tu vives por aquí y te la pasas todo el día en el ministerio ¡Deberías saber dónde comer!

-Es que- exclamó irritado mientras veía el desorden de los infantes, a los que no podía calmar. Kyle por fin se había soltado y ahora perseguía a las dos niñas frente a él. Pasó la mano por sus cabellos y gruñó, por lo que Draco enfocó la mirada hacia lo que veía Harry y alzó la ceja.

-Merlín, juro que voy a petrificarlos.

-¿Son todos tuyos? - preguntó el slytherin- ¿De dónde los sacaste?

Harry suspiró sin querer responder, y Elliot no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Él, sus dos hermanas mellizas y Gabriel eran hijos de Harry y Draco (cuya identidad no le habían dicho a Harry), Kyle era el hijo de Pansy, Mark era hijo de Blaise y Matthew de Theo, y finalmente Hugo y Rose eran hijos de sus tíos Hermione y Ron.

-Los encontré- dijo bajito

-Los encontraste-repitió su padre con la ceja alzada- Los encontraste ¿y te los quedaste?-preguntó usando ese tono de detector de mentiras que él y sus hermanos difícilmente pasaban.

\- Eh...¿si?-respondió el otro, mirándolo inocentemente.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó el sangre pura.

Sabiendo que no podía contestar esa pregunta a menos que pusiera en riesgo al Ministerio, enrojeció y calló, pensando en su interior,y admitiendo a regañadientes, que Draco Malfoy era el único que podía devolver a Harry a sus torpes 16 años.

De todas maneras, ¿por qué no le preguntó a alguien más? ¿por qué nadie más se acercó a ofrecer su ayuda?

Harry no solía ser malo siguiendo indicaciones, pero tener a tantos niños que no podía controlar, de los cuales uno era su hijo mayor, y encima con un bebé, era realmente un gran distractor. Miró al rubio que ahora observaba a los niños fijamente, prestando especial atención a las gemelas y a Elliot. Sabía por el moreno, que casi le era idéntico, que ellos cuatro eran sus hijos y de su futura pareja. Una pareja que obviamente era rubia si se fijaba en los cabellos del bebé.

Al parecer si encontraría a alguien que calmase sus pesadillas, que tonto que pidiera un deseo a una estrella y se cumpliera.

Los miró con orgullo durante un segundo hasta que las gemelas chocaron con un jarrón que obviamente tendría que pagar. El enojo y la frustración volvieron a él y se volvió hacia su hijo mayor.

-Elliot, será mejor que calmes a tus hermanas y primos o me obligarás a dejarlos a su suerte.

Elliot asintió y se dirigió a Matt, quien observaba divertido la escena entre sus tíos, y le hizo ademán de tomar la mano de los más pequeños que corrían. Pronto, Rose y Hugo estaban sujetos a éste. Luego miró a Mark, quien negó con la cabeza susurrando que ni en sus mejores momentos podría calmar a las gemelas; por lo que le entregó a Gabriel, quien hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar.

Mark, disgustado con el llanto, le extendió el bebé a Harry, mientras tomaba la mano de un atrapado Kyle, y éste arrugó la nariz sin poder evitarlo. Recordando la misma expresión del hombre en el futuro, rió, lo que atrajo la mirada de Harry; la cual dejó de ser enfadada y se petrificó. Por un momento, Elliot se preguntó porqué lo hizo, hasta que el hombre lo miró asustado y luego al rubio slytherin, quien observaba el desastre frente a él.

Merlín. Había hecho la conexión.

-¿Es él?-le preguntó a Elliot, pero él no respondió y mantuvo su mirada fija en su otro padre, quién caminó hacia Potter y tomó al bebé mientras lo arrullaba con su magia. Cuando observó la boca abierta del otro, se avergonzó y agregó, pensando que su expresión era debido a lo que había hecho.

-Es un truco que me enseñó Natalie, una chica que trabaja voluntariamente con los niños huérfanos de la guerra e hijos de mortífagos-aclaró y meció suavemente a Gabriel. Luego, sin importar el asombro de Harry, Draco sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña piedra y la transformó con su varita en un pequeño juguete que entregó al pequeño.

Ante el silencio, hermoso silencio, los 3 adolescentes le miraron agradecidos.

-Sus nombres y edad- preguntó el rubio a los mayores, tomando el control de la situación. Su mente debió jugarle una mala pasada, porque creyó ver a Theo por un momento.

-Elliot, 17 años-respondió su hijo.

-Marcus, 16.

-Matthew, 17.

Draco asintió y los miró. Marcus tenía un niño con él, Matthew dos. Le entregó a Elliot al bebé y le quitó a Rose a Matthew dándosela a Potter. La niña parecía familiarizada con él, porque no se quejó.

-¿Podrás solo con una, no Potter?- dijo- Tengo una hora libre, te acompañaré a la cafetería y luego te "dejaré a tu suerte"- repitió burlón.

Las gemelas, que observaban con curiosidad el intercambio rieron entre ellas y extendieron su mano hacia Draco, tal como lo hacían las damas sangre puras; y Draco, un poco indeciso ante este cambio, las tomó; y solo entonces, fuera de llantos y quejas, Harry entonces se permitió mirar a sus "futuros hijos", tratando de borrar la última idea estúpida que tuvo.

Pero sucedió lo contrario.

Elliot era de ojos verdes y cabello negro como él, pero su piel era pálida. Gabriel de cabello rubio y de ojos entre azules y grises, parecía tener una melena indomable.

Pero las gemelas…

Por Merlín, pensó observándolas mejor.

¡Eran una copia mezclada de él y Malfoy!

Tenían un cabello sedoso y ojos brillantes, que correspondía al color del cabello y ojos de uno de los progenitores dando a lugar a una rubia de ojos verdes y una pelinegra de ojos grises.

Merlín, cómo no se dio cuenta que ese color de gris plateado solo los había visto en los ojos de Malfoy, se preguntó y miró a Elliot, como suplicándole que sea mentira. Éste rió divertido, alzándose de hombros. Por supuesto, se dijo Harry, ahora todo tenía sentido. La forma elegante de sus hijos de caminar, su humor, sus expresiones...

-¿Tienes suficiente dinero?-le preguntó el rubio y Harry asintió torpemente.

-Perfecto, vamos a un lugar cerca de aquí-le explicó a las niñas.

-¿Nos llevarás a la cafetería donde tío Harry y su novio, no esposo, tuvieron una cita?- preguntó Rose, y Draco la miró despacio. Se parecía a Granger ¿No?

-¿Su no esposo?

-Sí, él no fue cont…

-¡Rose!-gritó Matthew. -¡No!

Ella se silenció de inmediato.

El rubio miró a Harry, pidiendo una explicación.

-Marbella-dijo nada más el otro.

-Por Merlín, no-exclamó el rubio-. Iremos a un lugar sencillo, a ese lugar solo van parejas. No creo que ni los dejaran entrar.

Los adolescentes suspiraron aliviados y lo siguieron prontamente. Cuando los niños hicieron amago de soltarse, Draco los miró fríamente.

-Si no se quedan quietos los voy a hechizar de manera que nunca, NUNCA, en su vida puedan volver a jugar.

Los pequeños tragaron saliva, pero las gemelas no parecieron asombrarse, porque enseguida se pusieron en marcha nuevamente.

-Pero tenemos hambre- se quejó Carina.

-Y solo se nos olvida si jugamos- completó Berenice.

Draco las miró con los ojos entrecerrados y alzó la ceja.

-Entonces, con más razón se van a quedar quietas si no quieren que no les sirvan postre.

-¿Nos darás postres?-repitieron emocionadas y se acomodaron para caminar a la misma altura que Malfoy.

-Si se portan bien-prometió.

-¡Genial!

-No te has presentado- reprochó Carina- siempre hay que presentarse.

-No me gusta presentarme- objetó el mayor, pero ellas insistieron aunque su hermano mayor las miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No es que te vayamos a rechazar la mano o algo así.

-Es de mala educación hacerlo- comentó Berenice y de alguna manera Harry sintió que sus tres hijos le miraban con reproche. Bufó y rodó los ojos, para la diversión de sus hijos, que parecían amar hacerlo sufrir.

Draco, por su parte, miró confundido el intercambio de palabras y al final meneó la cabeza, logrando que las gemelas rieran entusiasmadas como si supieran algo. Solo entonces, paró un momento y les soltó las manos. Con la misma velocidad, hizo una breve inclinación que todos, incluso los hijos de Ron, respondieron.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black-susurró-Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Malfoy y Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black. Ahora -dijo volviendo a tomar las manos de las gemelas-caminen, o pasara la hora y ese cuatro ojos inútil que tienen por guía los dejará sin comer.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo y continuaron su camino. Harry tragó saliva sin poder creer que las gemelas se quedaran conformes por primera vez en el día y caminó cuando Elliot le gritó que se estaban quedando.

-¿Entonces?-escuchó que el rubio les preguntaba a las niñas- ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Yo soy Carina

-Y yo Berenice

Draco se detuvo un momento.

-Son nombres de constelaciones-dijo sorprendido.- Son nombres hermosos.

Las gemelas rieron.

-¡Gracias!- dijeron orgullosamente- Padre quería nombrarnos con nombres de constelaciones a todos pero papá no se lo permitió.

-¿Cuántos son?

Harry tragó saliva.

-Somos cuatro- respondió feliz Berenice.

-Elliot, Gabriel y nosotras- completó Carina

-Cuatro- dijo impactado el rubio mientras miraba a Elliot y al bebé, y Harry frunció el ceño esperando un comentario como los que les decía a los Weasley sobre la procreación de los hijos, no obstante, Draco solo dio una muestra se admiración- Increíble.

-¿Por qué es increíble?- gruñó Harry. Si decía algo sobre sus propios hijos le iba a partir la cara.

Se horrorizó.

Por Merlín

Admitió que eran hijos de ambos

Miró al rubio malhumorado. Draco lo miró sin entender pero prosiguió su camino.

-Ellas son sangre puras- dijo como si lo explicara todo

-¿Y qué?

-Lo que pa...,-Elliot dudo, pero ahora Harry sabía que el otro estaba a punto de decir papá- parece que él quiere decir es que usualmente los sangre puras solo tienen un hijo o dos, si se permiten tener una niña.

-¿Por qué?-repitió bruscamente.

Draco rodó los ojos

-Por la cuestión del heredero

-Y ahí están esas estupideces sangre puras.

Draco se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, haciendo que el ojiverde se detuviera también.

-Serán estupideces para ti que no logras ni tener una pareja fija, ni esperas tener una familia- dijo mirando a Harry- pero a otras personas sí que nos interesa serle leales a las ideas de nuestra pareja y a las nuestras. Perdónanos Oh, NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ por no andar de cama en cama y seguir los ideales que nos inculcaron acerca de cómo buscar una pareja para casarnos…

Harry retrocedió entre ofendido y dolido. Él no andaba de cama en cama.

-Pues tal vez esas ideas fue lo que llevó a tus…

-¡Harry!- gritó Elliot como sabiendo que iba a decir. -Por favor- le susurró...- Estará solo una hora con nosotros…

El moreno gruñó, pero asintió.

-Entonces- dijo feliz el ojiverde menor poniéndose a la altura del rubio, ante las pequeñas risas burlonas de sus amigos que ignoró- ¿Te molestaría tener una familia de más de dos personas?

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras caminaban por las calles.

-No, no en realidad.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿No?-interrogó.

Draco lo miró exasperado.

-No, Potter. No. -dijo frustrado- Se que me tienes en mal concepto pero estás pidiendo a gritos un puñetazo.

-¿Por qué no?-siguió el ojiverde ignorando lo último

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

-No es de tu incumbencia

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaron a coro las gemelas y Draco suspiró sabiendo que no podría escaparse de ellas a menos que les respondiera la verdad. ¿En qué se había metido?

-Porque no me gustó ser hijo único. En algún momento quedé solo por completo.

Harry lo observó abrir la puerta de la cafetería y se sintió culpable. Elliot había dicho que ellos se quedarían solo un día, como prueba de un hechizo giratiempo que estaba practicando su tía Hermione (a quien por cierto, haría pagar en el futuro por enviar a sus hijos así de la nada), y Harry había convivido con ellos desde ayer mientras Malfoy apenas pasaría una hora con ellos. Miró al rubio quien reía y platicaba con las gemelas y los adolescentes y se permitió sonreír despacio. Quizá, quizá la soledad los había llevado hasta juntarse y de ahí se habían enamorado y casado. Quizá gracias a ello habían nacido esos cuatro hijos que parecían adorar al rubio.

Draco sin embargo, estaba tan cómodo entre ellos que se quedó una hora más. Cuando el rubio se despidió alegando prisa, Harry se permitió darle las gracias con una sonrisa que para su sorpresa fue correspondida.

Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando sus hijas lo felicitaron.

.

Harry miró a su hijo mayor mientras lo abrazaba en forma de despedida. Pronto desaparecerían, así que quería estar ahí mientras lo hicieran.

-¿Sabes, papá? -Comentó Elliot, alejandose del raro abrazo que el otro le dió- Me alegró mucho poder encontrarte y encontrar a papá Draco.

-¿En serio?-dijo un poco apenado- No fuimos exactamente como lo esperabas

Elliot rió y negó con la cabeza.

-De hecho, fueron casi igual

-¿Ah sí?

-Si. Ustedes se molestan el uno al otro todo el tiempo, pese a lo mucho que se aman. -guardó silencio un momento y luego volvió a sonreír-tal vez de forma menos agresiva y más juguetona, pero no son exactamente melosos frente a nosotros.

-¿Por qué no le dijeron quien era?

Elliot sacudió su cabello. Oh, eso era suyo, pensó Harry y miró a sus hijas sonreír a dúo.

-Bueno, no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado, ¿y si se iba del país?

Harry rió.

-Hey, papá-susurró Elliot al verlo reír por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.- Sé que no estás pasando por un buen momento, pero todo mejorará.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No pude evitar notar que nunca vimos a la tía Hermione y al tío Ron- comentó mirando a sus primos. - Así que debe ser el tiempo en que casi no se hablan.

Harry asintió.

-Es, difícil.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Si, me hablaste de esto.

-¿Cuándo?

-En algún momento del futuro.-Luego lo miró y susurró- Cuando la noche cae es porque un nuevo día se acerca, solo tienes que recordar eso y todo mejorará.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-No lo sé, sinceramente-sonrió el chico, y Harry se sintió contagiado de su felicidad- Pero papá Draco sí. Deberías preguntarle, después de todo, sé que él te dijo esa frase y tú te adueñaste de ella como un lema de vida.

Entonces desaparecieron.

.

Harry esperó pacientemente la respuesta a su pregunta desde la entrada de Malfoy Manor. La luna brillaba en medio de la noche y las estrellas resplandecían con fuerza. Levantó la cara y miró al cielo, para luego volver sus ojos verdes a la persona frente a él, quien cubierto con su bufanda verde, lo miraba pensativo.

-Cuando la noche cae- repitió Draco- es porque un nuevo día se acerca.

Harry asintió.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Draco observó por un momento las afueras de Malfoy Manor y sin verlo preguntó.

-¿De dónde escuchaste eso?

-Elliot me lo dijo-confesó

-Ese muchacho que se parecía a ti.

-Si.

El rubio guardó silencio y lo miró. El corazón de Harry se detuvo un momento al admirar sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Sin duda era guapo.

\- Mi padre solía decírmelo- confesó finalmente Draco- significa que sin importar lo malo que sea nuestra vida, o los errores que hayamos cometido hasta ahora siempre podremos superarlos y seguir adelante. Siempre podremos ser felices de nuevo. Es un dicho sangre pura. La frase completa es 'Cuando la noche cae es porque un nuevo día se acerca. Incluso si la pureza desaparece, nuestra línea perdurará'.

Pese a que nunca apreció a Lucius Malfoy, Harry comprendió entonces porque él había adoptado la frase del rubio. Porque de algún modo había sido éste quien le había dado una oportunidad para olvidar su doloroso pasado, lleno de personas que había perdido y había llenado ese hueco con una familia nueva, con un nuevo tipo de amor.

Draco había sido el día que había eclipsado su noche.

Sonrió y tomó la mano de Draco, quien lo observó confundido.

-¿Potter?

-Gracias, Draco- respondió besando su mejilla y haciendo que el otro retrocediera sorprendido.

-¿Potter, te sientes bien?

Harry rió infantilmente, como cuando estaban en Hogwarts, y movió su mano ligeramente, pidiendo que lo dejara pasar. Luego, separó su mano y dejó en la del rubio un pequeño collar con un dije de plata.

-El primer signo del cortejo es un regalo que represente algo que te guste de esa persona, ¿no?- preguntó.- Me gustan tus ojos plateados. Te veo mañana-Se desapareció.

Como si no confiara en lo que acababa de pasar, Draco miró la cadena y luego miró hacia el lugar donde Potter estaba hace unos segundos.

Luego entreabrió los labios.

¿Potter estaba haciendo lo que él creía que hacía?

¿Harry Potter estaba siguiendo las reglas del cortejo sangre pura? ¿Ese que exigía un montón de reglas que ni él se animaba a tomar?

¿Harry-soy-el- chico-que- no- quiere-una- relación- Potter?

¿Cuándo?¿Por qué?

¿Por qué aparecía frente a él después de tanto tiempo y lo cortejaba?

Una leve carcajada se escuchó a su lado y Draco miró a Pansy salir de la mansión, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Te dije que le gustabas

Draco negó con la cabeza todavía incrédulo y regresó a la mansión. Sólo entonces miró el pequeño regalo que el moreno le había dado. Era un pequeño dije en forma de dos letras entrelazadas, h&d.

Sonrió.

De todas las personas que consideró como pareja, jamás había pensado en Potter.

Esperaba con ansias saber el resultado de todo ese cortejo. Si Potter llegaba hasta el final de éste, mostraría ser una pareja digna de él, rico, guapo y héroe. Si no, ya podía irse preparando para el crucio que Draco le lanzaría por hacerle perder el tiempo.

Pansy, quién lo había seguido, seguía riendo y Draco no sabía porqué. No obstante al mirarse en el espejo de su habitación, frunció el ceño y comprendió la razón. Su bufanda era roja. Roja gryffindor.

Mientras la desenredaba, se dio cuenta que antes de darle el dije, Potter había intercambiado las bufandas. Una costura fina en letras doradas, decía lo siguiente:

 _Propiedad de Harry Potter_

Sabía lo que significaba. Cuando dos estudiantes de Hogwarts se hacían novios intercambiaban bufandas y las usaban todo el tiempo. Se sonrojó y la volvió a dejar en su cuello.

De acuerdo, Draco iba a dejar pasar esto, esta vez; pero si iba a ser declarado como propiedad de Potter, más le valía al moreno esforzarse y hacerlo feliz.

Después de todo, si funcionaba, Draco se encargaría de hacerlo feliz a él.

.

.

.


End file.
